You Know, I Was Not Expecting You
by hellsespada1
Summary: "Gods, Fate! What are you doing sleeping in on work day? Now I had to go and let myself in and... The hell's going on here!" BRL. I'm just gonna always rate these M to be on the safe side.


**A/N: That didn't take too long! …right? Anyway, hello all. I know what you're thinking: "Where's the sex scene?!" Though I guess you didn't know this wasn't it till I told you. Unless you reasoned it couldn't be since it's just 5,000 words, and you know me, and I digress. The answer to that question is that it's well under way. But it was getting kinda heavy and I wanted to do something on the lighter side. So I finally wrote this to fill in some holes and I filled it with zany anime-style humor. It's a bit unorthodox to write, but I can't draw so this is the best I got. You probably didn't come just to read my thoughts though (or did you technically?) so please enjoy the story.**

 **Warnings: Futa Fate, as it always will be when it's BRL (if you've forgotten or you're new, welcome and my profile explains everything).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN. Shocker.**

* * *

Hmmm? What's this? Today feels different than usual. It feels like there's... something here. A weight. I don't think my bed usually feels this way; like there's something weighing down the mattress at my side. Or is it just a dream? If I open my eyes, what will I see? Maybe I'll see a girl. A girl with auburn hair over half as long as she is tall. She might be this weight beside me, sleeping as easily as if she'd done it a hundred times before. But she doesn't sleep, does she?

I let the faintest rays of the morning's light into my eyes, ready to face whatever illusion awaits me. She's right here in my bed, lying face first in the pillow at my side. Can she breathe? Does Nanoha even need to breathe...? And I think this is the first time I've ever seen her hair down. I study its rise and fall with the contour of her back and her shapely ass. She's still only wearing her lingerie.

What can I do to prove this is no dream? Everything seems real enough; the room is definitely mine and this pillow too. I always use a body pillow for my head because I tend to roll around my king-size bed a lot. Yuuno says it looks silly, but now I'm especially happy with it; now that there's someone sharing it with me. So it's my room. But I'm sure I could dream that up, and I could dream up Nanoha, even with her hair down. So... if I touch her?

If I touch her, it'll feel real whether it's a dream or not, but one of two things will happen. Either she'll sit up and face me, because she isn't asleep, or she won't move because she really is asleep and this is just a vivid dream. But what would upset me more, finding out it's a dream or not holding Nanoha close when I have the chance...?

Slowly, almost reluctantly, I bring my hand to rest on her cream-colored shoulder. Some things are worth the risk. But no sooner have I got her supple skin under my fingertips than she rolls over, placing her back to me. It's as I feared then. She really is just a dream. But... either way I scoot up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. It feels so much like Nanoha's really here. I want to believe it so badly. I know she said she'd return, but some small part of me is sure she only said that to keep me quiet. Until I see her in my bedroom with the sun shining through the windows, I'm still not so sure I can believe it.

Even still a snuggle up tightly with her, breathe in the intoxicating scent of her hair, and breathe out a melancholy, "Nanoha..."

But was it my imagination, or did she say my name back...?

00000

"Gods, Fate! What are you doing sleeping in on work day? Now I had to go and let myself in and... The hell's going on here?!"

All this reaches my ears too late for me to do anything about the man walking through my bedroom door to see a girl between my legs, completely naked with horns atop her head and a tail sticking out above her ass, all while working her lips against the cock jutting out of my panties.

"G..." grabbing the first thing I can reach, the alarm clock on my nightstand, I hurl it straight towards him, "GET OUT!"

He has the sense to anticipate my reaction so the alarm clock crashes noisily against the door he's just shut behind him.

"Ummm... who was that?" Nanoha looks inquisitive as she rises from between my legs, not protesting when I pull my panties and shorts back into place.

"A pain in the ass!" I yell at the closed door. It's not like I hate him, but it completely slipped my mind he'd show up today. Damn, Nanoha really has a way of absorbing my attention...

"I'm not the one fucking around on work day! Literally!" We hear back.

"Listen, you!" I try to scramble up from my bed to go tell him off, but Nanoha pulls me by my shirt collar and I land on my ass at the edge again.

"Calm down, Fate-chan. Let's not start this nonsense so early in the morning."

She manages to dress herself in the short time it takes her to float over to the door, both magic and her tail helping her slip on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that she'd neglected after we'd finished with our shower, though she doesn't bother with any underwear.

"Yeah, Fate-chan! Calm down!" He yells from out in the hall followed by a yelp of surprise when Nanoha slams her fist against the door.

"That goes for you too!"

"Y-yes, ma'am!"

00000

A couple of minutes have passed in silence. After she let him in, Yuuno took up a post on my desk chair and wordlessly began to stare at us sitting on my bed together.

"Look, Yuuno, I don't know how to explain..."

He raises his hand to stop me. Still in silence, he pulls a number of manga volumes from his messenger bag and fans them out in his hands, raising an eyebrow as he does so. There are six in total, all of them perverted in nature with different sets of nude girls on the covers. I don't have to think twice about what he's asking. Reluctantly I point to one in his right hand that shows a succubus sprawled on her stomach in bed. Her neck is craned to look out at the reader and she's naked save for a thong snug between the cheeks of her ass. My kind of girl, if I'm being honest...

With my other hand I point to a second manga that depicts two lovely girls with their noses pressed together. The smaller one is sitting in the other's lap and smooshed between their stomachs is a sizable dick that belongs to the bottom girl.

"Wow..." he mutters, "what a combo."

"Yuuno... WHY DID YOU EVEN BRING THESE WITH YOU?!"

"THEY'RE NEW SO I FIGURED I'D SHARE THEM!"

I pinch the bridge of my nose and take a deep breath. "Still, to think that you'd have the exact two that apply. Sometimes you scare me."

"You'd rather I not come prepared?" His tone is mockingly indignant along with the hand at his chest.

"Do what you want. At least it's easier than saying it..."

Nanoha had since gotten bored with sitting and started floating next to me like she were lying on the floor, kicking her feet nonchalantly through the air. "Saying what? That you're dating a succubus who sucks on your cock till she swallows your sperm?"

"YES, EXACTLY THAT, AND DON'T BE SO DETAILED!"

Yuuno visibly swoons. "Where did you find this goddess!?"

"Awwwww! He's sweet; I like him!"

I have a sudden feeling I'm fighting an uphill battle...

"So," Nanoha is looking him up and down, "are you Fate's brother? You don't really look alike."

"No no, just a friend. Though oddly enough, her brother looks even less like her... Why do you ask?"

"Well, the first night I met Fate-chan, she said no-one was home. No-one is ever home though. I know I haven't been over _that_ many times, but it seems too coincidental."

Yuuno rolls my desk chair over till he can lean into my ear and whisper, though I know it isn't enough to keep Nanoha from hearing him. "Hey, what exactly have you told her? Or rather, how much are we telling her?"

" _We_?"

I try to sound indignant until I see the hard-set look in his eyes. He pulls away enough to look into my eyes, calm and very patient as I shrink back from the tone I took against him.

"Let's drop our hateful charade a minute, Fate. I'm your best friend. I won't tell her anything about your life you don't want me to."

I sigh, but there's a smile on my lips. "Thanks."

"What's this?" Nanoha's floated over to our side. "Does Fate-chan have some big secret to her life? Hmm, suddenly you're even more attractive." She bats her eyelashes at me.

Yuuno leans between us, "Hey! I have secrets too!"

"Hateful charade back," I say as I shove him by the face so that he falls out of my chair.

He lands face first in the carpet and decides it's comfortable enough to lie there and be safe from further shoving while he's out of my reach. A slightly muffled, "So what have you told her?" reaches us from the floor.

"That's a bit hard to say. She hasn't been over very many times before. A handful of times out of the last few months and we weren't usually concerned with... Well we're never really _just_ talking."

He turns his head so he can look up at us, "Uh-huh. Well, maybe you should just start from the beginning. But the short version."

I sigh again. "Alright, alright! Fate's life story: short version! For starters, this is my childhood friend, Yuuno Scrya." I gesture at the floor.

"Hey." He raises an arm without sitting up.

"Yuuno, this is... Ok, this is admittedly really embarrassing." I look sideways at my newly-girlfriend and try to think of the few things she's told me. "Do demons even have last names?"

Nanoha's cheeks color as she comes to the same realisation I do. "Actually, we do because we have families in at least some sense. Mine's Takamachi. Nanoha Takamachi."

Yuuno finally sat up, crossing his legs. "So you have a family?"

"I did."

I quickly move on with my introduction. "A-anyway, I'm Fate Harlaown."

"Noted." Yuuno chipped in.

"This is my house," I spread my arms to indicate everything around us, "and as you've gathered, no-one else lives here."

Nanoha's eyebrows go up. "You own this whole house by yourself? What about your family?"

Yuuno looks up at me from the floor. "Mother?"

I'm full of sighs today and they're getting louder. "Fine! I'm adopted. Mother left me as a baby and my mom, Lindy Harlaown, adopted me shortly after. Her husband died a few years prior, but she had a young son named Chrono, now my brother. A couple years back Mother showed up. I didn't want much to do with her and she understood that, but she thought she owed me something—hell, _I_ thought she owed me something!—so she offered to buy me this house. I was twenty-five, I was ready to move out, I accepted, here we are, end of story."

While I spoke Nanoha had floated down to sit with her legs out to her side next to Yuuno. They look like two kids at story time in school and, appropriately, Nanoha's hand goes into the air when I finish speaking. I think she gets amusement out of acting like my junior.

"Yes?" I say, unable to resist rolling my eyes.

"So who's your real mother?"

Yuuno lays a hand on her shoulder causing her to look into his stern face. "Uh-uh." He shakes his head.

"Any other questions?"

"Umm..." Nanoha looks really cute when she bites her lip. "Oh! What do you do, Fate-chan? As a job, I mean. Surely you don't just sit around the house all day like a shut-in."

Yuuno and I have a matching pair of sweatdrops running down our necks.

He scratches his arm awkwardly. "I can't even turn that into a jab about you slacking off. She really hits where it hurts..."

"Yeah..." I cough to rouse myself from the moment. "It's not that we don't have jobs, but... we are kind of shut-ins..."

Nanoha's hands fly up to her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry! Sometimes I think I talk too much."

I wave my hand dismissively. "There's no harm done, really."

"Easy for you to say!" Yuuno leaps to his feet and rises over me. " _She's_ your girlfriend!" He thrust a finger at her. "And what have I got?! Just a lesbian friend who gets all the pretty girls and laughs at my misfortune! There's nothing left for me in this life..."

He curls up into a ball and falls into his side, staring blankly at the adjacent wall. I'm not sure what to do about this, but Nanoha decides to begin prodding him with her heart-spade tipped tail. Or maybe it decided for itself. It always feels like it has a mind of its own. Her gentle jabbing doesn't go unnoticed by Yuuno who grabs her tail in fascination, sitting bolt upright the next instant.

"Hey. What gives?"

Nanoha cocks her head at him. "Eh?"

"I grabbed your tail. Isn't this the point where you go "nya" or "ahn" or something?"

She blinks twice. "I mean, I could, but... you'd have to do it right..."

Yuuno is now a petrified statue in the corner by my dresser. "Nanoha. That might have been a bit too cruel..."

Now it's her turn to have a sweatdrop. "S-sorry. I thought it would be a good joke..."

"How can you be so cruel to your senpai?" Mock tears are streaming from his eyes when he looks back at us.

I shake my head at his ridiculous theatrics. "If that's the case, she can do what she wants."

Suddenly he's gone from the corner and back in front of my perch at the edge of my bed, inspecting Nanoha's features like a detective with a magnifying glass. How does he get around so fast?!

"You're telling me," he's studying her intently, "that this ravishing beauty is older than I am?"

She giggles and waves for him to stop with his compliments while I gaze up at the ceiling. "Ummmmm a little."

He squints, still disbelieving. "I'm twenty-nine."

"Five thirty-eight."

He squints some more, then: "Fine, I guess you win." But he says it like it's a close call. "Little Fate here is only twenty-seven." He pats my leg as he says this and then he slowly looks from her to me. "Talk about an age difference..."

"DON'T WRING YOUR HANDS WHILE YOU SAY THAT!"

I bop him on the head with my pillow, but he wraps his hands around it and pulls it to the ground with him, sticking out his tongue in triumph. I stick mine out and fold it in response because I know he can't. Nanoha gets the last laugh, though. She folds her tongue in half and then back into her mouth to form a three-leaf clover. Yuuno and I pout in defeat.

"Nyahahaha! But the age difference between you two is invisible! You both act like children. What sort of job could you possibly have together?"

"Oh, right. Well, we're consultants of sorts." He stretches out on my body pillow, folding his hands behind his head.

I nod. "Basically we create, redesign, and run various websites. It's not terribly exciting, but we've been doing it for the past decade so our clientele is pretty big."

"Which is her tactful way of saying the money's good."

"Wow. You started so young?"

Yuuno donned a defiant grin. "Hey, we may not look it, but we're college graduates and straight-A students. Though Fate's the smarter one."

I shake my head. "No, really Yuuno is."

"Awww! You two are cute friends."

"Speaking of friends!" Again, Yuuno moves nearly instantaneously, now kneeling in front of Nanoha and clasping one of her hands in his own. "Do you have any that are available?"

I close my eyes. "Yuuno..."

"Umm, I don't think I'm really in a position to hook you up with anybody. Sorry."

He straightened up, adjusting his shirt collar and, with surprising dignity, he returns to his position on my desk chair. His signature spiked hair is a bit longer than usual and he rakes his fingers through it as he looks at me. "Well, it was worth a shot. Now, Fate. Seeing as we're already distracted from work, it's my turn to ask questions."

I swallow nervously. "Yeah. That seems fair."

To my surprise, he laughs. "Oh, I'm not interested in what you think! I don't have to ask about her creeping in through your open window, or about her magically giving you a dick so you could fuck her senseless."

At this point Nanoha had since returned to my side with my body pillow and stretched out on it like a cat. Now she sits up to rest her chin on my shoulder, still looking at him intently.

"He seems to know an awful lot. What did you tell him, Fate-chan?"

"I-I didn't tell him anything!"

"I still had my doubts, but that clinches it!" He grins like the devil. "Let's see... blowjob, cum swap, cowgirl, missionary, tail insertion, tit fuck, doggystyle..." He tapped his forehead. "I'm forgetting something."

"Anal!" Nanoha adds.

He snaps his fingers loudly. "That's the one!"

Mouth agape, I gaze into his smug, emerald eyes. "Eh...? EHHHH?! How do you...?!"

"Honestly, Fate. If you're gonna post it online, maybe use a site your best friend doesn't frequent, huh?" He kicks back in my chair triumphantly. "It was a great read though."

I feel the sudden need to throttle him and stand up to do so, but Nanoha grabs my arm and holds me back.

"Fate-chan, you can't be mad at him. You're the one who put it online! Honestly, you should have known the risks."

I plop down on the bed, grumbling under my breath because I know she's right. It was not one of my smartest moves.

"Like I said, that's not what interests me. What I wanna know is... how long have you been officially together? Neither of you corrected me when I called her your girlfriend, so how long?"

Nanoha beat me to the punch on answering. "Officially, I guess only as of yesterday. We first met, as you're well informed of, a few months ago. Yesterday she begged me to stay with her cuz Fate-chan can't bear to be apart from me!"

"Mou..." She snuggles against me as naturally as can be and pecks me on the cheek. It feels like my skin is burning with embarrassment.

"So I said yes and now we're girlfriends."

"Simple as that, eh?"

"Simple as that." I feel Nanoha nod against my shoulder and I'm glad that she's finding it so easy to speak when I can't seem to form any words.

He stares between the two of us for a few minutes, probably trying to get some idea of what's going through our heads. I don't blame him. I mean, it's kind of crazy. _I'm_ kind of crazy! Asking a demon to live with me? What's my life going to become from here on out?! But... I really do love her...

Without really thinking about it, I take Nanoha's hand in my own and clutch it tightly. Yuuno's eyes snap to the motion and he stares a little longer.

"Alright! I'm not about to tell you what you can and can't do. You're a grown woman, Fate, you can handle yourself. And hopefully," He stands with style, slinging his bag back over his shoulder and thrusting a finger towards me, "you can handle your work too! I'm not about to do everything for you just because you have a new play pal."

"Tch, you have no tact, you know that Yuuno?" I glare at him, but only in mild annoyance. "I'm not the type to slack off!"

"Ah! But you do just fine with getting distracted! I already emailed you everything you need, so I'll be going. Just be sure to have it in by tonight. And you," his finger moves to Nanoha now, "you can walk me out so she can get started."

"I'd be happy to. And don't give me that look, Fate-chan. I refuse to be the reason you don't get your work done. I'll exercise my self-control and you do the same, okay?"

She's standing over me now, twin sapphires shining as she gives me that beautiful smile of hers. I sigh audibly, but I'm smiling too. These two really have me down to a science. It's almost frightening. She places her hands on my cheeks and bends over to give me a quick, but passionate kiss, sliding her unusually long tongue a few inches into my mouth before promptly pulling away.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll work on this now," I poke her breast playfully because they're swinging free under her shirt, "and you later..." I whisper the last part.

She nods happily and turns to leave with Yuuno. "We'll go out the back way. I live in that direction," I hear him say before they shut the door and I head over to my computer to get to work.

00000

As Yuuno and Nanoha headed out into the cool sunlight of the early morning, the succubus alighted on the grass with her bare feet and concealed her horns and tail.

"Neat," the man noted at her side, "though probably unnecessary. We're kinda on the outskirts of town here. No-one usually comes around."

She shrugged. "Better safe than sorry."

He walked ahead of her a little ways and stopped, staring up over the treetops of the woods that played backyard to his and Fate's houses.

"You live in the woods?"

His shoulders bounced as he chuckled and pointed off to his right. "Nah. About a half-mile that way. I managed to find a decent place not far from Fate after her mother bought her this house."

The brunette regarded him with wondering eyes. "You seem to care a lot for her."

"Well, she's my business partner." He still hadn't turned around.

"No. It's more than that. You love her."

Yuuno looked over his shoulder to see the demoness just behind him and he grinned. "Of course! But don't misread me. I've known her for a long time and she's been a lesbian as long as I can remember." His eyes wandered back to the landscape. "What I mean is, I've long since stopped pursuing her. She wants nothing to do with me romantically and she's like the little sister I never had. Maybe that's what makes it so easy to be friends with her. Actually, she's the only family I've had for awhile."

Nanoha's mouth tightened into a line in understanding. "So that's why you wanted to talk to me."

"...yes. You're a demon, you say?"

"The horns, tail, and flying weren't enough to convince you?"

He dropped his bag. "Sorry... I have to confirm it for myself!"

The man spun around on his heel, something ferocious burning in his emerald eyes, arm raised to karate chop her on the head. He knew it wasn't a practical move to use in actual combat, but it would require her to respond nonetheless. And respond she did. Instinctively, the brunette held her left arm above her head to weather the hit. The bone of her arm connected with the side of his hand which stung from the impact. Her arm didn't so much as shake.

"Interesting..."

He followed up with a left hook that she effortlessly blocked with her opposite elbow. He took this opportunity to step into her stance and jab at her stomach with his right, but she merely clenched her abs and took it full force. He stepped around, now trying to take her by surprise with a few punches to the side, but she blocked these just as easily. This time Nanoha stepped; placing a foot behind his own, she palmed him in the chest so that he fell backwards and, to her great surprise, threw his legs over himself so that he tumbled over and came back up on his knees. He launched up from the ground into a shoulder check which managed to catch her in the chest, but rather than fall to the ground, she stopped in midair.

"Now that's just cheating!" He gripped his right hand in his left above his head and swung them down on top of her.

"Fine! Have it your way!"

Nanoha let herself drop to her knees and caught each of his wrists in her hands. Through sheer brute strength, she pulled his hands apart and stood up from the ground while he tried to bear down upon her. There wasn't anything he could do to stop her as she rose to her feet and forced his hands back down to his sides. With no other options left, he went with his only remaining move and Nanoha followed suit when she saw it coming.

They head-butted each other.

There was more than a dull thud upon impact and both fighters glared defiantly at the other, unwilling to admit if they had suffered from that maneuver. Nanoha had no idea what she was supposed to do about the situation until something in Yuuno's eyes changed, and he began laughing uncontrollably.

"Alright, alright! You win. You could clearly kill me if you wanted to."

The demoness released his arms and stepped back. "Gods above, are you crazy?! I really might have killed you if I hadn't been so careful!"

Yuuno was rubbing his wrists. "Ah, but you were. That's what I wanted to find out."

"Huh?"

The man sat on the grass and swept a bit of slightly sweaty blonde hair from his eyes. "Everything else they say about demons, you've proven true. So I had to know whether or not you were strong like they say." His fingers idly scratched at the back of his head. "Cuz I'll admit, it's a bit frightening when my best friend is with a girl who could snap her like a twig."

Nanoha's expression was one of sorrowful understanding. She sat across from him on the grass. "I... I would never do that. I could never hurt her, not on purpose!"

"That's the other thing I wanted to confirm. However you do it, you have a really good hold over your strength. I'm sure you're incredibly gentle with her." He saw her looking at the marks on his wrist. "And forget about whatever you did to me! I took you by surprise. I was prepared to get hurt, but I'm not prepared for Fate to. And I know it's hypocritical! I said she can handle herself, but..."

"You care about her."

"We both do." He looked into her eyes, past their sapphire surface and deep into her being, so thoroughly that it made her shiver. She worried what he might find there. "I think you really love her. Even if it's..."

"Insane?"

They were silent for a moment. "Does she know? About your strength, I mean."

She shook her head. "Fate loves to be the dominant one, you know? I can't bring myself to ruin it for her. Though she's quite strong herself."

"That's Fate for you. Full of surprises."

She giggled at that joke. "And what about you? You fight really well and go to extremes for your best friend. I never expected you to attack me as a test."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Couldn't think of a better plan. And don't worry, I'll let you be the first to tell her when you want to." He stood to leave and offered a hand to help her up which she took with the gentlest grip he'd ever known. "As for me, I'm no-one. Just a concerned friend who took a lot of martial arts classes in his youth. Nanoha, wasn't it?"

"That's right."

"It's nice to meet you." He hadn't released her hand so he shook it heartily and she did the same.

"Nice to meet you too, Yuuno-kun!"

The blond man took up his bag and headed off in the direction of his house. He cast one last look over his shoulder as he went. "I hope we can be friends for a long while, you know?" And with a quick wave of his hand, he was off.

Nanoha smiled, knowing full-well what he meant. She didn't have any intention of leaving Fate though. "He really has... no tact."

She decided to go see how Fate was coming along with her work. Just a little pestering wouldn't hurt.

* * *

 **A/N: This is obviously backwards in the timeline. I think I've filled in most of the holes I'd left open now. Except Mother. And then we get to the** _ **real**_ **back-story. I tried to have some strong camaraderie between the three of them and I think it worked out well. I don't know about you, but I like to write a really OOC Yuuno. He gets too much hate and I don't see the need for it. Lastly, yes the perspective changed for the last scene. It couldn't have existed otherwise and first-person isn't really my forte. It's just one of many reason I'm not doing a conventional chapter story. I just wanna mess around and see what works best for me. And what better time to do it? I don't get paid for this after all. But I hope you liked, there's still a big installment coming, and I have barely begun to craft this universe. Till next time.**


End file.
